My Final Note
by richy-chan
Summary: I don't like sums but i can tell you that it is a sesskag, and it takes place in the fudal era and also in kagome's era, i can't let out any more info!


Kagome could not help it anymore, the pain in her heart was getting to deep for her to bare alone. It hurt so bad some times, the time of the full moon mostly because that is when her soul cried out to her, the shards reaching for her. She hide from everyone very well, better than she ever thought she could, but they were finding out fast. Tonight was the full moon, she had no where to hide, and she dreaded when her screaming would fill the night.  
  
So she sat there and watched as the fire blazed and cast shadows around her friends. Sango had her head resting on the Monks shoulder, breathing deeply and evenly, as Miroku lovingly stroked her hair. They were in the far right courner of their campsite, where the tree's rose high and there was barely enough light to even see your hand in front of your own face. But that is how they liked it, they had to be skin tight;close to see eachother. She was so happy for them . It seemed like nothing in the world mattered to them, no dangers or mad shard crazy demons watching them in the cold of the night.  
  
Then there was Inuyasha sitting against the large willow tree with Kikyo in his lap. You could barely tell the difference in their legs, the red on red nearly blinding her as the fire light inhansted the crimson even more. He had his face in the crook of her neak and was breathing in her sent deeply while she twirled her finger in his silky silver hair. She had a content smile on her face and he had his eye's closed, they were both sharing the one peaceful moment to themselves. The wind blew and she shuttered at the coolness of the evening. The sun was seting in the west, making the sky turn a redish purple color and she shivered again.  
  
Shippo and kilala were cuddled up on her lap and she sighed in unknown confort. They had become her family, all of them, and she would die for them, for their safty. She shuddered again and realized that she needed to get away when she felt a familiar icyness spark at her stomach and travel to her heart. This one was going to be really bad, she could already feel the ripping in her soul, the way her her side ached for the full jewel. She petted Kilala's fur and picked both the cat demon and Shippo up and off of her lap.  
  
" Hey I'm going to go and get some more wood for the fire ok?" She asked as she slowley stood up and strightened the black kimono of any wrinkles.  
  
" Would you like me to come with you Kagome-Chan?" Kagome looked over at Sango and then over to the Monks pleading eyes and shook her head.  
  
" You stay here and rest a while, your arm is almost healed and i don't want to strain it by you caring wood" Miroku's face light up and took on a look of pure delightment. His eye's showed a deep thanks and she only nodded at them.  
  
" Are you sure you want to go out this late Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with concern. He was the one who had noticed the change in her during the nights of the last few monthes. She was comfronted many times by him and she always gave him the same answer.  
  
" I'm fine really, i am just going out for alittle while. I promise to be back in 20 minutes." The rest of the group nodded their heads and Kikyo gave her a skeptical look,one she didn't notice. She waved at shippo and kilala and then set off to the woods, her form vanishing from site as her frame was enclosed by the darkness. O the darkness could bring her comfort right?   
  
Kikyo couldn't help but look at Kagome unsertinly. The girl was going out to hide the screams as her body was torn from inside out. The others were so blind to the pain the girl was putting herself through, only inuyasha had questioned her whimpers in the night. He had believed her lies and let her go throughg her pain inside, by herself, alone. how did she do it? To have so much strength, to have so much love as to not want to bother her friends with her pain?  
  
She would probly never fully understand the mide and soul of Kagome, But she did no that it wasn't right for her, no, Their friends to be in the dark about her pain. before her thoughts could wander further she felt a sickening feeling overcome her. her body momentairly froze, as she visibly tensed. her body was being ripped out, then teared. It made her want to throw-up, to scream, but she couldn't. Shge knew she was feeling little of what Kagome would be feeling soon.  
  
" You Guys................ Kagome's in trouble.........................................................   
  
So...........................................tell me what you think. i promise you that i will uptate soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Lot's of love,  
  
Richy-Chan101-


End file.
